Convertible Mystery Box
The Convertible Mystery Box is one of the mystery boxes which had never been released until the month of September 2012. Obviously, as every other mystery box, it was available for Blue Coins only (20 BC). The shape of this box reminds a typical convertible muscle car of the 60s. But let's move to what interests all of us: the cars you can get from it! In the official Car Town Forum, the team said about this new box: "This summer-friendly mystery box contains 5 brand NEW convertibles never before released in Car Town, full of open-air style and plenty of power" Which are these new cars? Let's check it out! The first car presented is this '64 Lincoln Continental Convertible. In the early days of the Convertible Mystery Box, it was available only through it. After, it was released even for the other players who weren't able to get a Box. It was available both for Gold and Blue Coins: 85'000 GC & 26 BC. Performance: 269. XP Gain: 814. Value when sold: 9'550 GC. Available in 4 different colours: black, white, blue and burgundy. Rarely present as jackpot in the Game Show. Then, we move to the 1912 Ford Model T Buggy. After the Convertible Mystery Box, the T Buggy was relased for other players, available only for Blue Coins: 25 BC. Performance: 178. XP Gain: 749. Value when sold: 8'430 GC. Available in 3 colors: black, white and red. Available sometime in the Game Show as jackpot. In this Box there's even another old stylish vintage car. It's this '32 Ford Deuce Truck. It has never been officially released for the players, but it's easily accessible from one of the others Mystery Boxes. Performance: 280. XP Gain: ????. Value when sold. 8'830 GC. Available sometimes as jackpot in the Game Show. You can get it even buying the 210 Blue Coins pack ($20.00). Then we move to the '37 Alfa Romeo 8C 2900 Spider. '''It's one of the rarest car in the game (because, as Ferraris, it was not available even in the Diamond Mystery Box). Moreover, it has never been officially released to the players! Performance: 347. XP Gain: ????. Value when sold: 185'030 GC. Available exclusively as Game Show Jackpot on the 10th January 2013. The last new car of this brand new Box is the powerful '''2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP650-4 Roadster. It has been released for all the players for Blue Coins only: 116 BC (But, if you're lucky, you can get one from a Diamond Mystery Box! ). Performance: 708. XP Gain: 3'106. Value when sold: 43'150 GC. No alternative colors available. Not part of any Lamborghini Collection. You get it for free if you buy a 1'200 Blue Coins pack ($100.00). Obviously in this Convertible Mystery Box it's even possible to get a convertible car already released in Car Town, like all the AJ Foyt cars, or BMW Z4, Cadillac Cyclone and more... Last information: The Convertible Mystery Box was recently availablein the "Mystery Box Blast" (From the 18th December 2012), In which all limited edition boxes were re-released (with High Octane Box, American Muscle Box, Diamond Mystery Box & Concept Mystery Box).